Draico
Capital: Tantallas Population: 3,680,800 (humans 95%, dwarves 4%, elves 1%) Government: Monarchy- King Calvin Du’Medenarc Currency: Western Religions: Illeander, Farandal, Karratos, Lodin, Death Imports: Furs (Eastern frontier), metal goods (Tull) Exports: Fish, livestock, wine National Languages: Drake, Castorian, Trade Common National Alignment: Lawful Neutral Draico (Dray-ko) consists mostly of plains and rolling grasslands with the occasional wood or small forest. The west is dominated by the Castor Desert, which is bordered by the River Dareth in the south, and stretches as far north as the elven nation of Silesti. There is one mountain range in Draico. It runs in a crescent shape almost encircling the capitol city. The people of Draico vary greatly in culture and appearance. Men and women from the west have darker skin and eyes while people from the north and east tend toward a light complexion. Draico's climate ranges from hot balmy summers in the south and nearly arctic winters in the northern mountains. Culture Family and religion are very important to the people of Draico. It is very uncommon to find someone in the land who does not have faith in some deity. Many families own, or work farms in Draico, agriculture being the number one commodity in the human empire. Much of the farmed land is owned by a small group of nobles who allow the commoners to rent space to grow their crops. There are many unexplored areas that people can try to carve out their own land, but they will not benefit from the protection of the king’s soldiers. There are many holidays celebrated in Draico, including planting, harvestfest, spring and autumnal equinoxes, and summer and winter solstices. Important Places Tantallas (pop. 70,000): Tantallas is the capital of Draico as well as the largest of its cities. The city has changed hands many times in the last two generations, but is recovering well from the last war. It is a city of trade, diplomacy, and art. Education is highly prized in Tantallas, giving rise to a large university as well as many smaller schools. Tantallas is also home to one of the few schools of wizardry outside the Magerealm, and the headquarters of the Paladins of Illeander. Barden (pop. 50,000): Barden is second to Tantallas in population only. The bustling seaport is home to the second largest garrison of Paladins of Illeander, and Blue Knights. The dark secret of the city of Barden is that the thieves’ guild rules everything. The Lord Mayor of Barden is the leader of the Order of the Diamond Dagger. Despite his dual role the Lord Mayor keeps order in the city, placing strict rules on members of the Order. The Lord Mayor, though a rogue, believes that order is better than anarchy. Druidus (pop 10,000): Druidus is a community devoted to easy living and balance of nature. Its inhabitants have come from all over Draico to live a simple life with the land. The settlement itself is not large because the population is spread around the countryside. It is a strange place to most city dwellers, who might expect a sprawling metropolis. A council of Druids who keep order between the inhabitants both human and animal runs the city. Stranhorn (pop. 7,500): Stranhorn is small town in southeast Draico. It gained fame throughout the kingdom during the second war against Gartham. The town defended itself so well that Gartham’s army bypassed it and cut it off. Its economy was in ruin after the short reign of Gartham, but has been rising since trade has returned to its streets. Castles and Keeps: Palantium, Kraken, Knitengaard, and Tellengaard are the major military and defensive outposts of the human empire. Other Places of Interest: Ruins of Maergaar and the towers of the four magus.